The present invention relates to a brake for a walker, and more particularly to a hand brake for a wheeled walker to easily control a brake cable so as to control the speed reduction and/or the stop of the walker conveniently.
A wheeled walker is a small-scaled non-motor vehicle generally provided for use by the aged, the disabled, and/or patients, so that a user and/or a person who take care of the user may easily manipulate the walker to conveniently move the user to different places, such as to outdoors, for the user to do, for example, rehabilitation exercise with the help of the walker. The wheeled walker is equipped with braking elements to slow or stop the walker, lest it should dangerously slide at high speed or slip away, particularly when the walker is moving on a slope. To protect the user and to facilitate the use of the walker by the user, all the parts and components of the wheeled walker, particularly the brake system that has close relation to the safety of user, are designed to allow the user to operate the wheeled walker in a convenient and safe manner.